


Despite all Intentions

by trina_be



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, I wanted a fic like this so I decided to write it instead, Let Zelda Say Fuck, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn, Zelda Hates Link oops, zelda curses when she's mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trina_be/pseuds/trina_be
Summary: Zelda was so young when the sword was pulled, even younger when her Mom died.Ever since these two events occurred, Zelda can't seem to please the people of Hyrule, or her Father. All she wants is for the sealing power to come to her, so she may finally have everyone off her back. Maybe then, she finally won't live in the shadow that damned knight put her in.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

Prologue

The sword had been pulled. She just knew it.  
Zelda could tell whenever there was a shift in the ancient powers, she had felt it when her mother passed. Even without the sealing gift yet in her possession, she could feel the sword leave its resting place and be rejoined with its master.  
And yet, even with the master also being a child, a young boy just barely older than her, she herself couldn’t access her gift.  
And that made her hate him.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Hello All!  
I have been trying to find a good slow burn, pre calamity fic for a bit now. I couldn't find one that hit the spot, so I decided to write one myself! I hope you enjoy!


	2. Choosing the Champions

Zelda awoke every morning with the sun. While bits of the castle were busy, the rest was still asleep when she would arise, and Zelda craved those moments that she could truly have to herself. Ever since she turned 14 a few years prior, she was under constant scrutiny and surveillance. She was never truly alone, between the constant guards and priests and the court, she always had someone with her. This hour before her lady’s maid, Angie, would come and get her ready for the day kept her sain in the midst of all the madness.  
Too soon, Zelda heard the knock on her door.  
“Yes?,” she said, already knowing who was on the other side of the door.  
“Your Highness, it is Angie. I have come to help you get ready, may I enter”, said Angie, ever respectful, through the wood.  
“You may enter”, Zelda responded, rising from her desk where she had brought her research journal down from her study.  
Angie walked in, with a basket in hand, “I brought you some muffins, they have wildberries in them. Chef made some this morning and I knew you’d love them so I snuck some up for you.”. Angie always knew just what Zelda needed.  
Angie was only 5 years older than Zelda, having just turned 21 a few weeks ago. She was the closest thing Zelda could call a friend. Angie became her Lady’s Maid 2 years ago, and she grew incredibly close with her almost immediately. Zelda didn’t care much for the members of the court her age, with the boys trying to become King, and the girls only wanting to gossip about the happenings of the court, so Zelda grew up without many friends. Angie treated her as not just the Princess, but also a person, and Zelda loved that.  
“Angie, I owe you so much,” she said, grabbing a cupcake and sitting on her bed.  
“I know, you’ve grown quite the tab. I’m not sure you’ll be able to pay me back at this point,” Angie responds with a smile. A person. “So, what do you have planned for the day? Were you going to go to the lab today?”, Angie asks, going through Zelda’s wardrobe as Zelda eats her second muffin, “Or do you have some business around the castle today?”.  
Zelda groans, wanting nothing more than to join Purah and Robbie at the lab, but alas today was not the day. “Get out my gown and prayer tunic, today I submit the candidates for the Champions to Father. Afterwards I am heading to the Temple of Time for prayer,” Zelda responds, loathing the inevitable outcome of tonight’s prayer. If only those darned goddesses would hear me.  
“So today’s the big day, huh?,” Angie responds, fully intending on making the Princess focus on the former task of the day, so as to keep her mood up. “Who did you end up deciding to pilot the Divine Beasts?”.  
“Well Vah Ruta was easy, as the Zora Princess Mipha felt a connection with her almost immediately after we discovered her. I am sure Revali, one of the Rito’s best archers, will accept the position of Vah Medoh’s pilot without hesitation. I’ve obviously chosen Urbosa for Vah Naboris, with her Fury being similar to Naboris’ own lightning I think they will get along swimmingly. And lastly, I have chosen the Great Goron Chief Dauk for Vah Rudania. There were plenty of amazing candidates, but these seemed the best options for each of them.” Zelda explained. While sure of her decision, she had worries that they wouldn’t accept.  
“Those are amazing choices Princess, I have no doubt you chose the best to help protect Hyrule.”, Angie said, having found Zelda’s gown for the day, “now, let's get you ready to present them to the King.”.  
-  
-  
-  
Link woke up well before anyone else in the castle, that he was sure of. He had a very simply routine for the mornings; wake up and go on a run, do basic drills with some dummies, sneak into the kitchen and steal some food, clean himself up in the river, then return to his room in the quarters and get dressed in his uniform. From there he would attend the daily meeting for the royal guards, then go on his daily routes about the castle. Even with him having the Master Sword, he didn’t see himself as any better than his comrades, so he made himself practice more to make sure he deserved his place rather than it being given to him.  
Link’s father was a royal knight, having been the Captain of the Guard himself before he passed in battle a few years prior. Even with growing up around these men, he didn’t talk much to them. It wasn’t that he didn’t like them, he loved his brothers, he just didn’t want to disappoint anyone and make it seem like he didn’t put effort into the position he had.  
“Gentlemen, today the princess is naming her official choices for the Champions to her Father. With both the King and the Princess being there, it is inherent that those incharge of the Sanctum this morning have all their attention on them. I’m sure you are now aware of the Yiga’s plans with the Princess, so I will not waste time explaining to you the importance of your job-”, the Captain explains. Link goes over his route for the day, and realizes he is one of the guards in-charge of the sanctum today. He mentally prepares himself to protect the Royal Family at all costs if necessary. “- Matthew and James, you are to escort the Princess to the Temple of Time tonight. We will assign those to escort the Princess around Hyrule to formally select the Champions in their homes. You all are dismissed”. Link allows himself to relax a little, and releases the breath he was holding. Today should be easy enough.

\-------------------------------------------  
So here's the first chapter. I know it's a little short, but they will get longer as the story progresses, so please bear with me until I feel like I can make longer chapters without adding random stuff for the sake of length. Anyways, leave a comment if you'd like, I'd love to know what you think!


	3. Link is a Glutton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize in advance for any egregious spelling errors. I just got a new keyboard, and I have acrylics that have grown way too long. I did my best to fix them all, but I have no doubt some slipped me. I will fix it when I get my nails taken off (which I plan on doing later today). Also! I plan on updating every other day!  
> Enjoy!!

Zelda wanted to scream. 

She had just gotten back from the Temple of Time, and after spending hours begging to the goddesses to grant her the divine power, she has once again come up empty. 

That wasn’t what was bothering her though. All she could think about was the meeting with her father.

“Now entering, Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda”. 

Zelda grabbed all the confidence she could muster, and walked into the Sanctum. 

Her Father looked at her long enough to remember why she was there. His paperwork seemed more important than his daughter.

“Father, I have selected Champions to pilot the Divine Beasts.”

The king sighed, “Who have you selected?”. Zelda told her Father. The King sighed.

“While those are great choices, I fear that they will become distractions to your training. Will you promise me that your friendships with some of the Champions will not turn into excuses to shrink on your training?” The King responded, bringing his attention back to his daughter.

Zelda stiffened her posture, taking in a breath. The King may be her Father, but he was a King first, father second. “Of course not. I would only see to them if they requested my presence with the utmost importance. I would do that no matter the Champion.” Zelda responded. She longed nothing more than to spend time with the pilots and the Divine Beasts, but her Father would never allow it. 

“Very well then,” The King responded, looking back down to whatever paper he had in his lap now. Zelda allowed herself to breath a little more. “As long as your training is your top priority, I do not see a problem with these Champions. However, that may change depending on your dedication to prayer.” The King finished, drawing a line in the sand. 

_He will never understand_

“Of course Father, I am heading to the Temple of Time in an hour for my prayers.” Zelda responded, toeing the line. 

“Good, good. You are dismissed.” The King responded with a wave of his hand, still not looking at his daughter. 

Zelda bowed and walked out.  _ He will never understand. _

\-----------------------------------

Link was sure everyone could feel the tension between the King and the Princess. He wasn’t sure, however, that the other guards could tell how the King barely regarded his daughter, and how the Princess was devastated by her Father’s lack of interest of anything but his daughter’s praying. He had never understood why the King is so hard on her.

Link left the Sanctum, hungry despite having eaten the hour before. He decided to head towards the kitchens for a snack, or at least a Link sized snack.

“I have no idea what you mean Chef, I would never steal food from the kitchens.” Link hears a woman say. He walks in and remembers her as the woman that actually did steal food from the kitchens this very morning. It was a basket of muffins, he thinks. 

Him and the woman made eye contact, and her eyes widened, and she begged Link with her eyes to not rat her out.  _ She’s lucky I do the same thing.  _

“Hey Chef, got any snack for me?,” Link says, taking the Chef’s attention away from the woman. She let out a sigh of relief, and uses the distraction as an excuse to escape. 

“Link, we talked about this. You can’t come in every hour looking for a snack! You’re gonna eat all the food in the castle!” Henry, the royal chef, responded, exasperated. He truly worried for his job with Link’s appetite. “Besides, lunch is in an hour anyways, you can wait ‘till then.”

Link sighed, knowing he had a point. “Ok,” he drawed out, jokingly trying to make the Chef feel guilty. “I’ll see you in an hour!” Link exclaims, and leaves the kitchens. 

Link’s mind is on lunch, the glutton he is, when he bumps into someone. The woman from the kitchens.

“Thanks for not ratting me out,” she says. Link just nods to her. “My name’s Angie, I’m the Princess’ Lady’s Maid. She loves baked goods, especially ones with fruit in them. Her favorite is fruitcake, she simply cannot get enough of it. I just wanted to do something nice for her,” Angie rambles. She can’t seem to stop talking. Link puts a hand on her shoulder, and gives her a look that tells her she’s rambling and can stop. “Sorry,” she breaths, “I have an issue with talking too much. The Princess disagrees, she says I need to9 be more confident in what I have to say, but I can't help but think she’s just trying to be nice and not hurt my feelings.” She continues, somehow rambling still. Link smiles, she seems nice. “You’re good, just be careful with the Princess’ personal information,” Link responds. Angie nods, agreeing with him. “Well, um, what’s your name?,” she asks. “Link,” he responds. “ Well Link, thank you for not telling on me, I will see you later.” She says, then leaves to go about her day. Link nods, and does the same. 

\--------------------------

Zelda makes her way to her study, letting the guards know so that they may let Angie in when she arrives to help dress her for the night. She sits at her desk, dejected.  _ Why doesn’t he care? Why is he so disinterested in my interests!  _ Zelda thinks about her Father. She wishes she could have the relationship she had with him when she was younger.  _ Why did mother have to die. She should be here, helping me. She would let me study the Sheikah Technology, even if I didn’t have the sealing power with her help.  _ Zelda sighs, and reaches for her research journal.  _ It’s not here! He must’ve taken it! How dare he!  _ Zelda thinks, anger immediately coming to her. She had agreed to put her prayer first, and her Father took her research journal anyways. 

“Princess!,” she hears, “I have arrived to help you get ready for the night,” Angie calls out again. Zelda stands up, dejected. She makes her way down to her room. 

“There you are! The guyards told me you went to your study, but I saw your journal on your desk in here, so I was worried you had run off again!,” Angie says, and Zelda immediately looked to her desk. Sure enough, there was her journal, right where she had left it this morning, and forgot. She immediately felt guilty for thinking her Father had taken it. 

“I was looking for it, actually.” Zelda responded, still feeling guilty. “Fair enough, today has been a long day, I’m actually quite surprised that that is the only thing that seems to have slipped from your mind.” Angie says back to her. “I heard the King approved your decisions for the Champions! Congratulations!” Angie says, truly meaning it, not mentioning the other activity for the day.

“Yes, but he didn’t even look at me for more than 15 seconds!,” Zelda responds, anger for her Father coming back to her. “I’m sure he looked longer than that, Your Highness,” Angie replies, trying to help. 

“It was 13 seconds, I counted.” Zelda says. “That doesn’t matter, I understand. I’m a failure, why would he acknowledge me,” she continues. Angie shakes her head. “You are not a failure, Princess. You are absolutely brilliant. If not for you, we would know nothing of the guardians, or the Divine Beats, much less pilots and research teams! You have done so much, and we are forever grateful.” Angie says, putting a stop to Zelda’s pity party. “Now let’s get you ready for bed.”

Zelda laid in bed that night, feeling a mixture of emotions. Dejected, for still not accessing her sealing powers, and hopeful, as Angie had a point.  _ She always had a point. _

Deciding to deal with this later, she elected to go to sleep.


End file.
